The Edge
by White Rose Trash
Summary: Weiss pushes Ruby to her limit, but obedience isn't without it's rewards.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm sorry for the long delay, or if this story isn't satisfying for the majority of you, but it was what was rolling around in my head. I'll give a warning in advance for heavy denial, but still a happy, fluffy ending. I hope you enjoy and there's more to come.**

Weiss smiled devilishly as she stared into the burning eyes of her pet. Ruby's angry grunts were muffled by the ball gag in her mouth as she wrestled with her bonds, but it was no use, she wasn't getting out anytime soon. Weiss laughed quietly to herself as Ruby struggled. She loved when Ruby was feisty during their sessions, it made it all the more fun to break her down. Ruby always thought she could win, and perhaps a few times she had gotten close, but Weiss was relentless and knew exactly how to make Ruby beg and plead for whatever it was she wanted. Despite the fact that their play would no doubt end up in a fair share of tears and screams on Ruby's part, Weiss knew that Ruby trusted her, and would make it obvious if was was going too far. That had yet to happen, however, even with as far as Weiss had pushed her in the past, Ruby was strong, and extremely defiant. Regardless of Ruby's performance, the end result was always care and recovery from Weiss, she did have a soft side after all.

With another jerk of Ruby's body and grunt from her throat, Weiss could relish in the fact the caring moment would come much later. For now she was going to enjoy a sense of complete ownership of her girlfriend, after she broke her in of course.

Ruby was tied with leather straps at each wrist that dug into her skin slightly. Her arms connected at the top while her legs were spread, leaving her completely exposed to Weiss' gaze and touch. She tugged helplessly at them, hoping to display her defiance if nothing else. Something seemed to excite them both about the idea of Ruby fighting back, of trying to win the game of dominance.

Weiss' fingers traveled slowly up Ruby's bare thighs, resting finally on the tender folds in-between. "You're so wet already and I haven't even begun yet, today is going to be easy"

Ruby growled defiantly in protest of that comment, and Weiss chuckled. "I'll give you the chance right now, if you submit, I'll let you come right now and we can be done." Weiss offered.

Ruby shook her head furiously and let out another displeased grunt, she refused to bow to Weiss so easily.

"I was hoping you would say that, it's so much more fun when you try to fight back" Weiss mused in a pleased voice. Her finger trailed ever so slowly to the bud at the top of Ruby's folds, and the younger girl jerked slightly at the contact. "Unfortunately for you, this little thing is going to be your downfall, it feels good when I rub it like this. Doesn't it?"

Ruby growled once again and shook her head in denial, despite the fact they both knew well that a sweet feeling was coursing through Ruby's needy body at the simple motion.

"We'll see how long you're willing to be dishonest." Weiss snapped.

She pulled her fingers away quickly, denying any further stimulation for the moment and causing Ruby's center to throb. Despite her verbal denial and denouncement, she was already soaked in arousal. She couldn't help it, being tied up and teased by the sexiest girl in the world might as well have been a potent aphrodisiac. She wasn't left time to linger as Weiss finally chose a small brush with fine, soft bristles from the assortment of toys arranged for Ruby's torment on the table next to her. Weiss gave Ruby a moment to stare at the object to induce fear or uncertainty before drawing it close to her body. She gently brushed it up and down the younger girl's inner thigh while she leaned in close to whisper harshly in her ear. "I know you think you can win" she started as the brush quickly teased up Ruby's folds and onto her swollen clit. "And I know you'll put up a fight." Weiss emphasized her statement by drawing slow circles over the needy nub, Ruby doing her best to suppress the muffled noises of pleasure threatening to leave her throat. "I could mark you, whip you, slap you, cause all kinds of abuse to get you to submit" Weiss continued threatening while she pulled back the hood of the sensitive nub and ran the bristles that felt like 100 gentle fingertips lazily teasing where Ruby _needed_ more. She couldn't help but groan, it felt so good, the direct contact doing leagues to help drive her towards the maddening edge. "But that wouldn't work would it?" she asked while the bristles still threatened to consume Ruby's mind.

When her pet was too busy soaking up the graciously donated pleasure, she slowed the brush to a painfully slow pace and asked again " _Would it?_ " an aggressive husk in her voice threatened an answer. Ruby shook her head vigorously, an almost triumphant look on her face as Weiss admitted physical pain would not break her. "But that doesn't matter" Weiss spoke as she ignored her gloating submissive. She had resumed teasing with the brush in quick circles, Ruby's breath coming in quick pants to suppress the rising moans. "Because I know something you want, something you _need_ " Weiss taunted, the bristles caressing her unprotected clit and causing shockwaves of heavenly pleasure threaten to consume Ruby. "you need…" Weiss led on, feeling her pet tense and soft, adorable moans leak through the gag. Ruby was panting, attempting to writhe her hips as subtley as possible to increase the pressure building in her core. _So close... so close…_ she thought to herself. Briefly the brush nearly doubled in speed, a choked moan left Ruby as she was pushed to the very edge "...to _come_ " Weiss finished as she pulled away the brush completely, denying Ruby what would have been a priceless climax. The now triumphant Weiss paused for a moment to listen to the uncontrollable groans and whines of protest that left Ruby's tense body. She had _needed_ it, her clit palpably throbbing in protest of the denied ecstasy and she realized just how hard this was going to be.

When her pet was done thrashing and coming to terms with the fact she had just been denied not mere fractions of a second before her finish, she continued to rub it in. "Oooh. I could feel had bad you wanted that one, you were clenching and panting and everything. I know how good that would have felt, but _you_ decided to be disobedient, and you're going to pay the price. For a fraction of a second Ruby contemplated attempting to beg and grovel for forgiveness, but quickly her defiant side kicked in and she once again prepared for whatever Weiss had in store for her next. Her toes curled as a soft, cool breath was blown onto the pink, swollen button at the top of her center, and Weiss chuckled at the sincere reaction.

"If that's how you reacted after just _one_ edge, I can't wait to see the look on your face once you've broken. Let's figure out what two looks like shall we?" Weiss taunted. Weiss took the time to devilishly soak the bristles in warm water before beginning round two by running the soft bristles, now made gentler and easier to control by the water, through Ruby's outer lips that were puffy and frustrated from their lack of relief. Ruby already lacked the energy to properly suppress her moans, the sounds filled with more desperation than pleasure. She had hoped to get this edge over with, letting Weiss torture her through another round of pleasure she would be left unable to complete, but Weiss wasn't making it easy. The bristles slowly brushed and coated every inch of her swollen center in warm liquid, creating just enough pleasure to make Ruby whimper. Weiss made it clear that whatever Ruby did to make things easier on herself would not be permitted, she teased and teased the tender skin around the younger girl's clit, but refused to touch it, letting the cute bud swell to its peak in frustration and anticipation.

Every breath in Ruby's body was spent on a loud whine or whimper, easily heard through the gag. She couldn't help it when her center felt as though it were burning, desperately trying to get any amount of contact that would allow relief. When Weiss decided that Ruby had reached the peak of her sensitivity, she slowly, carefully peeled back the hood of Ruby's clit. The younger girl tensed immediately, and Weiss took her sweet time putting a fresh coat of water on the bristles to build anticipation before finally making gentle contact with the most sensitive part of Ruby's body. Weiss' pet desperately attempted to thrash for more contact, and sugary sweet desperate moans left her lips. With all of Weiss' careful work, it only took a few circles and Ruby was ready to burst. "All that teasing and whining…" Weiss mused to herself, her submissive's ears too busy roaring with blood to hear her insight. "...all for nothing" she finished as she pulled the brush away, just moments away from what surely would have been a screaming orgasm. Weiss almost regretted gagging her pet as she thrashed and pleaded silently, she wanted to hear all the creative curses Ruby was likely attempting to use at the moment, but instead she got an equally satisfying set of angry groans.

Ruby was trembling now, the denial leaving her purposely sensitive for the next part of Weiss' torture. She allowed the girl a few moments to catch her breath while she prepared a small bullet vibrator and tape. When the toys were ready, Weiss feigned mercy and gently raised her pets chin, staring into her unfocused eyes. "I will give you _one. Last. chance._ To submit before you won't have another chance again for what will feel like ages." Ruby stared into Weiss' eyes, desperate for any sign of feigned dominance, but she found none. She gulped as menacingly as she could and shook her head just as harshly as the first two times she had been asked.

Weiss smiled wide, as if she had been waiting desperately for her pet to continue to defy her. "You may be tough, but you aren't the smartest, denying yourself the amazing orgasms I would give you if you simply admit you belong to me. Suit yourself, you won't have the chance to beg until you've been broken. Weiss carefully taped the small, white vibrator directly onto the continuously throbbing clit of her submissive, turning the dial on the remote to a carefully marked spot. She savored the pleading look in Ruby's eyes for just a moment before walking out of the room, determined to let Ruby have her time to think about her decision, right on the edge of ecstasy.

The second Weiss left the sight of her pet, she began quickly walking to their room, her own arousal becoming unbearable. She couldn't possibly let Ruby know how hard it had been to not grind herself to orgasm on her subs firm abs or toned legs, but it would have ruined her image. She couldn't have attempted to make Ruby look weak if she displayed her own churning desire. She sat down on the edge of their bed, quickly shedding whatever cloth blocked her goal and groaned in relief as she began needy circles over her own sex. Seeing Ruby bare, displayed for her to see and endlessly tease, the way the girl attempted to contain herself, the abysmal failure of her own goal. It was too much for Weiss, and she became close to her own finish within moments, the mere thought of how bad Ruby would want the relief Weiss was granting herself was enough to bring her over the edge, her own set of high pitched, satisfied moans breaking out. She took a short time to bring herself across the edge again, a pleasurable haze settling over her as she panted in sweet relief. When her own pleasure faded out, she began to think about Ruby's predicament. She knew that this punishment would push Ruby to her limits, but she knew Ruby was strong, and that she could make it. With a smirk, she also realized that she was guaranteed to break after the long _two hours_ Weiss planned to put her through.

* * *

Ruby threw her head back and forth in disbelief. Weiss had _left her_ here. She no longer had Weiss' voice to hold onto, or the possibility of mercy granted by her lover and dominant. She now was only under the control of a small vibrator carefully determined to let her go anywhere but over the edge she so desperately needed. Weiss had used Ruby's defiance once before against her to determine exactly what speed to set the toy. The testing had left her with several accidental, satisfying climaxes, but now it was the object of the worst torture. Weiss has found the exact speed that brought Ruby to the edge, but never let her cross it. Worse yet, Weiss had set it specifically so that the limited thrashing and bucking of her hips Ruby was allotted by the restraints pushed her so close to the edge she could _feel_ it, but was never allowed it. She tried so hard, so desperately hard to resist the urge to rock and writhe to create additional friction, knowing it would only make it worse, but her body allowed her no choice. Eventually she was left whimpering and whining to herself as she tried with all her effort to achieve a finish perpetually denied by the toy against her sex. Seconds felt like minutes and minutes felt like hours as her entire body was sent into levels of astonishing sensitivity.

Finally, _finally,_ Ruby heard the door to their playroom open and the calm footsteps of a relieved Weiss approach her. Weiss could hear soft, breathless moans pushing through the gag, almost as if Ruby was attempting to speak. She undid the gag out of curiosity and mercy and instantly Ruby broke into a string of mumbled words.

"Cum. please, please let me. I need to. I need, I need. _Please let me come"_ she begged without pause. Weiss smiled, the fact that Ruby was not repeating their safeword, but rather finally begging for her release, meant that she had been pushed just far enough to be wrapped around Weiss' finger.

"You know what I need to hear in order for you to be granted release." Weiss commanded.

It didn't matter anymore, Weiss was right, she had won, Ruby felt nothing but an overwhelming necessity to climax. "I'm-I'm your pet, your plaything, I belong to you and every command is mine to obey. Now please let me come _I'm begging you_ "

Weiss truly had pushed Ruby to her limit, she didn't mean to turn her reason to mush until she was granted release, but she would live, and Weiss was sure to grant her what she needed, after one, _tiny_ , condition was met. Weiss grabbed a red leather collar from under the table of toys, presenting it to Ruby carefully. Ruby glanced at her with a hint of reluctance, and Weiss whispered gently into her ear, though her intent was clear. "If you won't take the collar, I can always edge you with the brush again and again until you will" she ended the threat with a mock kiss on her ear. Ruby instantly accepted the collar, Weiss tightening it until it was loose but snugly secured around her neck. She slapped a puppy ear headband onto her quivering submissive without inquiry, smiling at the at the beautiful display in front of her.

"Who's my good puppy?" Weiss stated in a singsong voice. Ruby yelped excitedly to do her best to please her mistress. "That's right!" Weiss continued "Does my good puppy want to come?" the hints of exhaustion and fatigue in Ruby's voice vanished as she yelped happily and repeatedly at the final, mouthwatering thought of climax. While the small bullet vibrator continued to keep Ruby on the height on sensitivity, Weiss displayed Ruby's favorite wand vibrator in front of her eyes to anticipate. Ruby shook and shuddered in her bonds as Weiss lay a lingering kiss on her forehead " _Good puppy_ " she cooed. Instead of the brilliant relief of a strong vibration offered on her trembling clit, Ruby first felt two well lubed fingers stroke the needy bud, only furthering her desperation. She whined loudly, but Weiss reassured her. "I don't need you getting hurt puppy, I'm only giving you proper lubrication." Ruby wondered why it had to result in even more teasing, but she supposed Weiss was only being reasonable. Finally she felt the cool plastic against her throbbing, begging button. Weiss leaned down into her ear whispering softly and gently into her ear. "You've been such a good puppy, beg for me one more time. _Please_?" Weiss asked

Ruby threw back her head. "Please mistress _please_ let me come" Weiss knew in that moment there had been enough torment, enough edging, enough denial or Ruby's finish that she deserved exactly what she wanted. She clicked the strong vibrator to it's strongest setting and kept firm pressure directly on Ruby's clit.

The younger girl only was able to let out two, ragged, desperate breaths before breaking into her first orgasm. She yelped and howled like a wolf in heat as the edge was broken past and she was thrown over. Pure ecstasy exploded in her core with every little vibration, and she bucked _hard_ in an attempt to get even more. She was so desperate and on edge that there was no delay between her first and second climax, only a brief rolling of her eyes back into her head as she broke the barrier once again. Weiss continued to whisper sweet words in her pet's ear as she experienced the most intense climaxes of her life, letting her know how wonderful she had been. Despite the urge to bring Ruby to more orgasms than her sensitive little body could handle out of spite, she stopped after the third one brought just as many whines as moans. With her body finally sated Ruby collapsed out of pure exhaustion, unable to handle anything but harsh panting breaths.

Weiss dutifully undid the leather straps that had made clear red lines in Ruby's skin as the younger girl caught her breath. She removed the headband and set the toys back on the table. Ruby attempted to sit out, but Weiss pushed gently on her chest to set her back down. "No." She stated firmly "You've done an amazing job, now it's _my_ turn to take care of you" she grabbed a bottle of ice water from the table this time, uncapping it and bringing it to Ruby's parched lips. Weiss' lover quickly suckled the cool liquid, gulp after gulp quenching her thirst and relieving her throat from it's hoarse state of constant moans. Ruby collapsed again when the bottle was empty, her body spent of every last drop of energy. She clung needily to Weiss' slender but strong form as she was carried to the bath prepared just for her.

A moan similar to the one that left her lips during her moments of euphoria left Ruby's mouth when the warm water enveloped her skin. She was sore and spent beyond belief, relying entirely on Weiss arms to keep her form. When they had finally sunk into the deep tub, Weiss' arms wrapped both lovingly and protectively around Ruby's waist, and she nuzzled deep into Ruby's soft neck. She let Ruby recover as much as possible before attempting to speak, the younger girl breathing softly and steadily trying to snuggle deeper and deeper into the embrace that was easing her sore muscles. With relaxation finally came energy. Ruby started by shifting in Weiss' arms, squeezing her tighter around her body and letting a breathy " _Weiss_ " escape her lips.

Weiss kissed slowly and carefully from the base of Ruby's neck to her ear, whispering gently. "I love you." Ruby's entire body experienced a warm, tingling sensation at the special words that were saved only for her. "I'm sorry for pushing you that far" Weiss whispered next. Now that her own lustful haze was cleared, she felt as if she had gone too far.

Ruby just shook her head though, gripping Weiss' hand thoughtfully. "Weiss, if you had gone too far, I would have told you. I trust you, I trust you to know how far I can go and to make me feel like no one else can. You never disappoint." she finished with a gentle kiss to the back of Weiss' hand.

Weiss' voice was still trembling when she thanked Ruby for her trust, for her love, and for her commitment. With her concern finally vanished, Weiss focused entirely on massaging every last one of Ruby's muscles. With each new muscle Weiss told Ruby another reason she loved her, and would never leave her. When the kind massage was finished Ruby was blushing furiously but consumed by the satisfying feeling of being loved entirely by another person. Weiss apologized as she quickly dried herself off to assist in Ruby's drying and dressing, making sure that the younger girl didn't have to move a muscle, even carrying her to their bed while Ruby clung to her and showered her in kisses.

Only with her duty to take care of Ruby, and the relief of laying down, did Weiss realize her own exhaustion. She was spent with the effort of maintaining the level of control and restraint necessary to never hurt the woman she loved. She curled around the short haired girl, deeply breathing in the scent of her shampoo mixed with the scent of roses that clung to Ruby. Ruby lovingly wrapped her own arms around Weiss, pecking her on the lips gently and thanking Weiss one last time for taking care of her.

" _Ruby_ " Weiss called out breathlessly "Tomorrow I'm yours. I'll make you chocolate chip cookies for breakfast, I'll cuddle with you all day, I'll watch your nerdy shows and eat popcorn with you, whatever you want. You deserve it, my lovely Rose." Ruby smiled happily, kissing Weiss deeply before asking for all of Weiss' suggestions, the long-haired girl agreeing without hesitation.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: My hands slipped quite a bit again, so I decided I'm going to continue this fic. I'm going to balance the naughty bits with lots of aftercare and fluff, so I'll have something for everyone. I hope you enjoy this short, sweet chapter, and I'll be writing more in the future.**

Ruby's eyes lazily fluttered open, the smell of something warm and sweet filling her senses. It took her a moment through the haze of sleep to realize what the smell was before memories of the night before flooded back to her. The bittersweet denial, being left alone while craving a release that would be impossible to achieve, submitting to Weiss and being thoroughly rewarded for it. Most of all she savored the memory of Weiss' gentle aftercare, the way her arms wrapped around her in protection and care, and the way she assured Ruby that she was loved without restraint.

Weiss interrupted Ruby's thoughts with a warm kiss, her silky white hair tickling Ruby's cheeks and drawing a happy giggle from the younger girl. "I promised you cookies in the morning didn't I?" Weiss whispered softly "have some while they're still warm." She grabbed a cookie off their end table and presented it to Ruby's lips where it was graciously accepted with a light blush. Ruby moaned softly at the heavenly taste, Weiss always put extra effort into baking cookies for Ruby, and it payed off, the dough itself melting in her mouth along with the thick chocolate. Weiss slowly hand fed Ruby the rest of the cookies out of love, stealing a deep kiss as her partner finished the final treat. Ruby clutched Weiss' back and pulled her close as their tongues tangled, Weiss' tongue exploring Ruby's and swiping what was left of the sweets. Despite their protests, the need for breath eventually won out and forced them to separate with satisfied pants.

"Thanks for letting me steal a taste" Weiss whis

pered sweetly in Ruby's ear, kissing her earlobe and smiling wide at Ruby's happiness. Ruby couldn't help but drag Weiss back into bed with her after finishing her treat, determined to make Weiss keep her part of the deal where she agreed to cuddle with Ruby as much as she wanted. Weiss couldn't find any reason to complain about that end of the deal either, finding calm and comfort in Ruby's embrace. Ruby snuggled against Weiss' chest, the heiress' unable to resist the urge to shower her lover in gentle kisses on her forehead while whispering in her ear that she was loved. Weiss closed her eyes as she settled into a rhythm of rubbing gentle circles on the small of Ruby's back while keeping her form close, basking in her warmth and wonderful scent.

"I love you Ruby" Weiss whispered softly, her hands caressing her lovers body. Ruby knew well how Weiss felt about her, but something about those special words and the lack of hesitation in her voice made it sweet no matter how many times it had been repeated. Feeling safe and content in Weiss' slender arms, Ruby quickly fell back asleep. Weiss smiled as shallow breaths told her that her adorable partner was asleep. She never took for granted the blessing of having a girlfriend who trusted and loved her no matter what, even through the mistakes and fumbles Weiss had made. She hoped Ruby realized how much she meant to Weiss, and how lucky she knew she was to have her. She intended to cuddle Ruby while she slept, waiting for her to wake up and give her a surprise bout of kisses, but sleep eventually drug Weiss down too, her slumbering form resting next to Ruby's with a content smile.

Ruby repeatedly coaxed Weiss into lingering in their embrace, the pair falling asleep buried in each other until sleep would no longer take them, Ruby finally agreeing that they should get out of bed when Weiss' pointed out it was already late afternoon. Despite the belated rise of the couple, they settled on nothing more productive, choosing merely to cuddle and watch Ruby's favorite shows on the couch instead of in their bed. Ruby knew Weiss didn't bother paying much attention to what was on screen, choosing instead to lay across her lap and let Ruby lovingly thread her fingers through Weiss' soft hair, the white-haired girl humming in content at the calming feeling it sent through her. They let the remaining hours of the day pass lazily, Ruby eventually losing interest in her own show in favor of spoiling Weiss who was rarely as craving of affection. Weiss' legs were wrapped around Ruby's waist, the younger girl holding her up as Weiss kissed her hungrily. Ruby silently loved it when Weiss was needy and affectionate, it gave her a chance to spoil the woman who never ceased to give Ruby what she wanted.

" _Hmmm, Ruby, bed please_ " Weiss moaned longingly after leaving an especially greedy nibble on Ruby's tender neck. Ruby huffed and carried Weiss to their bedroom, smiling giddily as Weiss clung to her and kissed her. Despite her fancy, proper image, Weiss was secretly a sucker for being showered in affection when she wanted to be. They lay silently in bed for a few minutes, Ruby expecting to fall asleep as her eyes began to feel heavy, that was, until Weiss spoke up, her voice carrying a warm but serious tone. "Hey Ruby?" she asked tentatively

"Yes my love." came the calm response, her hand finding Weiss' and gripping it in reassurance

"A-About last night, why do you let me tie you up and tease you like that, especially when you beg and whine, I just don't understand."

Ruby stared at her, thinking for a moment before preceding her response with a short kiss. "I love letting go Weiss. I love trusting my body, and my pleasure, with you. I love it when you dominate me." Weiss shuddered at the thought of Ruby physically wanting to be at her whim. "I trust you so much that I don't have to worry anymore. When you're in control I can relax and let feelings take over" Ruby's voice dropped lower for a second "and when I'm with you it feels _so good_. I love when you deny me, and make me beg. I love all the ways you make me break, and how good it feels to submit and be yours. So don't worry about me, I trust you and I would let you know the instant something goes too far. Okay?"

"Promise?" Weiss responded, her nerves soothed by Ruby's reassurance.

"I promise" Ruby assured with a smile, kissing Weiss tenderly. Ruby's hands rose with the kiss to graze Weiss' form, gently brushing the skin under her shirt and causing an adorable squeak to leave her lips. "I worry about you though" Ruby said huskily "You haven't even suggested that I touch you yet, and don't lie and tell me that you haven't been turned on" she continued. "Don't you want me to make you come while denying me what I want so bad?"

Ruby was definitely teasing her, but Weiss wasn't ashamed to admit it was working, the spot between her legs suddenly aching with the thought of Ruby's gentle yet perfect touch. "I-I just don't want to show you how pent up I am while we play, it ruins the d-dominance" she defended shakily as Ruby licked and nibbled at her neck.

"Oh I don't think so" Ruby began "Don't you want to watch me squirm and plead while being forced to watch you achieve the climax I can't have?" Ruby was painting a very good image in her mind of what it would look like, and Weiss would be lying if she said she wasn't horribly aroused at the mere thought.

"Gods Ruby, yes." she replied

"Do you want me to touch you right now? I know how much you must want it."

" _Yesss_ " Weiss hissed in response as Ruby began to gently tug at her bottoms, shedding them off and teasing Weiss through her soaked underwear. Weiss whimpered in need and grasped Ruby's wrist, pushing her fingers closer and groaning loudly in relief. Ruby held Weiss tightly against her, kissing and nibbling wherever her mouth could reach, determined to relieve Weiss of her frustration. Ruby lacked the patience to fully undress Weiss, settling on dipping below the cloth and sink two fingers into Weiss' heat.

" _Mmmmm. Rubyyy_ " Weiss moaned in content. Ruby's touch felt so good. Every kiss, every nibble, every sweet thrust of Ruby's fingers sent an electric feeling through her body. Ruby's palm was grinding at a practiced rhythm against Weiss' core, tending to her throbbing clit. Weiss' toes curled with every thrust and rub, her body tensing as she neared her much needed climax.

" _Weisss"_ Ruby breathed huskily into her partners ear " _I want you so bad_ " she finished with a greedy bite on Weiss' collar. That did the trick for the heiress, Ruby smiling as she felt her walls clench and body shudder in her orgasm. Ruby didn't stop pleasuring Weiss until the girl's high pitched moans faded to content whimpers. Slowly Ruby drew her fingers from her partner, greedily sucking the tangy essence from her fingers, much to Weiss' embarrassment.

She curled up around Ruby regardless, whispering in her ear. "Thank you Ruby, for thinking of me and...taking care of my needs. Sometimes I forget just how much I need you, and I don't think that will change."

"Well it's a good thing I'll always be here for you when you need me. _Princess_." Ruby teased, snuggling into Weiss' neck and humming in content. Weiss affectionately rubbed at Ruby's back in thanks, waiting for her partner to fall into her telltale slumber before letting go of any worries and falling asleep next to the girl who loved her like no one else.


End file.
